cheeseandcrackersfandomcom-20200214-history
At the Bella Thorne Concert
At the Bella Thorne Concert is the 16th Victorious RP CLUB WIKI MAJOR RP Tori and Jade where played by BaconLover06 Dan(warp),Andre and Cat where played By BatRadeTandré Robbie was played by Paperunicorn Burf,Beck,Sinjin,Bella thorne,Ponnie,Rex and Jenna Rose where played By Soupperson1 Trina was played by tolu twlya *TORIS HOUSE* *Andre:I HAVE 2 tickets to see BELLA THORNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Jade: WHAT?! *Robbie: YAY *Tori: *Le Screaming* *Jade: YOUR TAKING ME RIGHT?! *Le Grabs Andre's shirt* *Trina: Did someone just say BELLA THORNE??? *Andre:oh no *Tori: But Im your best friend!! *Le Pulls Andre Arm* *Cat:ANDRE BRING ME!!!!!!!! *Beck:NO ANDRE BRING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Tori: IM HIS BEST FRIEND! *Throws Hands up in the air* *Andre:I pick tori! *Tori: HAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Screams In Jade's Face* *Burf*pops head in window*:I have some more tickets do you all want to go *Rest:YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! *at concert* *Tori: *Le Wipping Hair* *Beck*dances* *Bella Thorne:BEFORE I GO ON STAGE,GIVE IT UP FOR MY SPEACIL GUEST JENNA ROSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Tori: *Le jumping.* *Cat*Jumps with Tori *Robbie: I GOT MORE HOES THAN A PHONE BOOK IN TOKYO *Tori: O_O *Jenna Rose:Before i go on stage *Tori: WHO DA HE** IS KEKE PALMER/! *Jenna Rose:I HAVE NO IDEA *Bella Thorne:GET ON STAGE JENNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Jenna Rose:OKAY *Jenna Rose*sings OMG AND MY JEANS MASH UP* *Bella Thorne:THAT WAS AMAZING JENNA NOW GET OFF STAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *André: Why is everybody yelling? @Tori *Trina: Hey Andy....how's that your business? *Bella Thorne*sings random songs* *André: It's André. *Tori: *Shrugs* *Bella Thorne:ITS KISS CAM TIME *Beck*points at kiss cam*:Who do you say it will go on first? *Jenna Rose:LOOK UP!!!!!!!!! *KISS CAM GOES ON TANDRE* *Bella:KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *André: O__O *André: Um, no thanks. *Bella:KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Trina: WTF? *Beck and Jade:KISS!!!!!!!!!!!! *Tori: o_O *Blushing* *Cround:KISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *André: *le shakes head* *Beck*pushes andre to tori* *Tori: *Le Tandre kiss* *Jade: OMFG OMFG OMFG *Fangirls like crazy* *Bella Thorne:YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Bella Thorne:NOW COME UP ON STAGE GUYS TO SING WITH ME *André: *le breaks apart* Um.....well, that was interesting....... *Robbie: YEAH HOES *Tori: *Raises Eyebrow* *Bella Thorne:COME UP ON STAGE YOU TWO!!!!!!!!!!!! *Robbie: MOVE OUTTA MY WAY *comes onstage* *André: O__O *Beck:Oh no.... *Bella Thorne:Hey? *Tori: NO! *Cat: GO ROBBIE! *Robbie: HEY. *kisses bella* *Bella Thorne:EW *Robbie: BELLA IS MY KRYPTONITE *Cat: *has hurt look* *Bella Thorne:I DONT WANT YOU,I WANT HIM *Points at burf* HES MY KRYPTONITE well and fashion *Burf*smiles* *Tori: *Awkwardness* *Robbie: CAT! NOOOOOOOOOOO *Cat: *le runs away* *Beck:DRAMA ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Tori: *Awkwardness *Tori: ROBBIE YOU STUPID PLAYER *Robbie: I WAS DRUNK OKAY! *André: Yeah man, what'd you go and hurt Lil' Red for? *Beck:yeah rob what was that? *Robbie: I WAS DRUNKZ *Tori: YOUR 17?! *Robbie: I WAS SO DRUNKZ *Jenna Rose:WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Robbie: HELP ME GET HER BACK *Cat: *is le crying somewhere* *Jenna Rose:IM THE LOVE DOCTA I WILL HELP!!! *Beck:Huh? *Jade:O___O *Tori: *Facepalm* *André: O_O *Jenna Rose*hugs tori*:thanks for being such a good friend,now wish me luck *Tori: *Raises eyebrow* Okay......... *Bella Thorne:WHO WANTS TO SEE ANOTHER KISS FROM THOSE 2!!!!!!!! *André: *le facepalm* *Robbie:I think my drukiness is OVA *Tori: NO! *Jade voice* *KISS CAM GOES BACK ON TANDRE *Tori: *facepalm* *Jenna:KISS YOU TWO!!!!!! *André: Not again... -__- *Andre: Who's that camera guy anyways?!?! *Jenna Rose:KISS *KICKS ANDRE* *Sinjin:KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Trina: *laughs like crazy* *Dan: HEHE! It may not be Bori, but you guys are the best I can do! *zooms in with iPhone* *André: O____O *Robbie: Help me wire the kiss cam so it will aim on me and Cat and we will be together again! *André: You need to find her first, dude *Jenna Rose:OKAY *Jenna Rose*searchs for kiss cam operater* *Jenna Rose:AH HA!! DIE DAN!!!!!!!!!!!!*Jenna Rose dose kung fu on Dan* *Robbie: *le searches for skiddley-bop-a-caterina *Bella Thorne:SO MUCH FOR ME SINGING TO NIGHT *Cat: *is sitting on park bench with Mr. Longneck crying* *Robbie: *le finds cat* *Cat: Go away Robbie! *Beck*cudles jade* *Robbie: I'm sorreh. I was drunkz *Cat: I don't care! *Jenna Rose*puts camrea on cabbie* *Robbie: NOOOOOOOOOOOO *Cat: If you love me, then just say so! *Robbie: I. love. you. *Jenna Rose:OMG KISS YOU FOOLS!!!!!!! *Cat: *squeals* Kay kay! *kisses Robbie* *Jenna Rose:YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *CROUD:YAAAAAAAAAAAY *Bella Thorne*Runs to Burf* *Bella Thorne:Oh kay its preety clear im desprately in love,please date me *Burf:LETS KISS *Bella Thorne:O KAY Babe! *Bella Thorne and Burf KISS* *Bella thorne:who wants another song!!!!!!!!! *Robbie: *le kisses cat again* *Cat: *le keeps kissing Robbie* *Bella Thorne:i guess no one *Beck:Jade can we get back together,wait I'l shut up *ALL BASIC SHIPS KISS* *Ponnie*sees rex*:Oh Rexy*kisses rex* *Rex:PEX!!!!!!!!! *Trina: *feels awkward* I guess I g2g *Sinjin:WAIT NO *Sinjin*pulls trina close* *Beck:TRINJIN *Jenna Rose:OMG DOES TWO ARE CUTE TOGETHER *Dan: Trinjin! *le zooms in to Trinjin* KISS *Jenna rose*puts kiss cam on trinjin* *Jenna Rose:YOU TWO ARE CUTE TOGETHER! *Trina: O__0 *Sinjin*smooches trina* *CROWD: AAIEEEEEEEEEEE TRINJINNNNNNNN *Jenna Rose:YAY!!!!!!!!! *Robbie: *wraps arm around cat* *Dan: *laughs* *Burf:TRINJIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Trina:*blushes* *Sinjin:woah your a good kisser,trina *Cat: *leans head on Robbie's shoulder and smiles* *Dan: CABBIE!!!!! *runs around screaming and laughing* *Jenna Rose:THIS IS THE BEST CONCERT EVER *Bella Thorne:I KNOW RIGHT *IN THE END CABBIE,TANDRE,BADE,BURFLLA,PEX AND TRINJIN LIVED HAPPY EVER AFTER THE END Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay Discussions Category:Discussions